Focus
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Katanya, ketika seseorang jatuh cinta, ke manapun matanya memfokuskan diri, matanya hanya akan menemukan si dia, si dia, dan si dia lagi. / older!hibimomo /


**Focus**

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P). Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Amamiya Hibiya/Kisaragi Momo. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: future!canon.

_(Katanya, ketika seseorang jatuh cinta, ke manapun matanya memfokuskan diri, matanya hanya akan menemukan si dia, si dia, dan si dia lagi.)_

* * *

Hibiya masih enggan menyentuh gelas tinggi ramping yang berdampingan dengan piring panekuk itu—piring yang hanya meninggalkan potongan-potongan serupa bulan seperempat periode di atasnya. Seakan isi gelas itu tercipta dari cacahan bawang putih yang dijus oleh si pelayan berdasi kupu-kupu merah cerah yang kadang melirik pada mereka yang sengaja memojokkan diri di ujung kafe.

Padahal isinya _avocado float_ yang dipesankan Momo (berikut dibayarkannya, karena uang yang dia dapatkan dari pekerjaannya melebihi adjektiva fantastis, dan dia kemungkinan bisa membeli apapun yang dia mau kecuali: kebebasan dan waktu).

Momo tahu persis favoritnya sebab pada suatu waktu sebelum ini, ketika pertemuan rutin di akhir minggu mulai bisa disebut kencan untuk mereka, Hibiya mengatakannya.

(Tapi Hibiya takkan pernah mengakuinya, kata _kencan itu_, hingga detik ini—sebab dia _belum resmi _ dengan Momo—tetapi kata itulah yang dipakai Mekakushi Dan untuk menyebut pertemuan mereka).

Kadang matanya dengan mudah kembali pada Momo meski sedemikian rupa dia berusaha untuk memberikan perhatian pada dunia sekeliling terkecuali Momo. Tatapannya adalah lebah pencari nektar dan di wajah Momo-lah dia bisa menemukan manis yang dia cari.

"Kenapa tidak diminum?"

"Hmh, diamlah Bibi Tua. Aku sedang berpikir."

Tarikan napas Momo begitu nyaring dan tiba-tiba dengan mulut yang terbuka. "Hibiya? Hibiya berpikir? Apa? Berpikir?"

"Sebodoh itukah aku di matamu?"

Momo melanjutkan makannya. Porsi ketiga. _Diet itu apa?_ tanyanya pada Hibiya beberapa waktu lalu. Dia sudah menyiksa dirinya selama dua minggu hanya agar penampilannya di _dome_ tidak mengecewakan para penata kostum, dan sekaranglah dia rasa pembalasan dendamnya bisa dimulai.

Keheningan lepas ke atmosfer mereka. Hibiya memandang jendela dan yang dia temukan adalah dunia yang sedang sibuk. Dengan mudah dia dapat mengaktivasi kekuatan matanya, mencari-cari hal-hal di antara keramaian di luar sana yang bisa menjadi tali derek yang menariknya dari lubang pesona seorang putri Kisaragi.

Dia memandang ke kejauhan, dan bisa menembus gedung-gedung yang besar maupun kedai-kedai kecil yang penuh akan anak-anak berseragam. Dia melihat beberapa jalan yang bersimpangan satu sama lain dan sekian kendaraan berpacu sebelum hijau menjadi merah, dan banyak orang yang berusaha menembus kerumunan hanya untuk kembali terjebak ke kerumunan lain di jalan yang berseberangan.

Dia fokus ke orang-orang di kerumunan—menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai wadah kosong di ujung kafe yang mendampingi Momo, karena pikiran dan pandangannya telah meninggalkan cangkang tubuh seratus tujuh puluh tiga sentimeter berambut cokelat itu.

Hibiya melihat keramaian.

Dia menemukan Momo.

Momo.

Dan Momo.

Ada Momo di tengah keramaian, sedang bernyanyi.

Ada Momo di tepi jalan sedang memandangi jam tangan, dengan ujung jaket digulung ke siku, sedang mengejar waktu.

Ada Momo di dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang, bersaing dengan berpacunya waktu demi sebuah tanda centang di dalam sebuah kolom jadwal menyanyi.

Hibiya menggelengkan kepala dan pergi ke persimpangan lain untuk mencari hal lain

Dia kembali menemukan Momo.

Momo yang bersama beberapa anak kecil.

Momo yang melepaskan tawa bebas ke udara ketika dia sedang bercanda dengan teman-teman yang tak Hibiya kenal.

Ada lagi Momo yang sedang melenggang bebas di sebuah trotoar sepi dengan tangan merentang selebar yang dia bisa di kiri dan kanan.

Ada pula Momo lain yang sedang bersandar pada _vending machine_ dengan sekaleng minuman dengan label yang familiar dan cairan yang isinya melengket di beberapa bagian tangannya.

Hibiya jenuh. Dia pergi ke sisi lain kota. Dia mendapat lokasi lain yang sepi hanya untuk menemukan Momo yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon besar dengan ranting-ranting yang punya banyak cabang patah dan berserakan di sekitar kaki Momo.

Ada lagi Momo di tepian sungai dengan kedua kaki tercelup ke dalam air dan sebuah boneka lumba-lumba di pelukannya.

Ke manapun dia membuat pandangannya pergi, dia selalu menemukan Momo di berbagai sudut kota.

Orang-orang bilang bahwa ketika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kau akan selalu menemukan dia ke manapun matamu mengarah, dan kau akan dengan mudah mendapati dia di tengah kerumunan yang menjebakmu, juga akan gampang sekali untuk melihat seseorang yang terasa mirip dengannya hanya karena kebanyakan dari dinding pikiranmu telah dilukisi oleh mural dirinya.

Seolah dia selalu ada di depan matamu walau sebagian besar dari dia adalah tipuan.

"Momo."

Kata yang bukan terdengar sebagai 'bibi tua' membimbing Momo untuk terkejut lagi. Tetapi, dia menunjukkannya dengan kekeh renyah dengan mulut setengah penuh akan kue berkeju. "Apa?"

"Apa yang kaurasakan ketika menyukai seseorang?"

"Mmmm," Momo mengetukkan garpu ke bibir bawahnya, "Memikirkannya selalu."

"Selalu?"

"Iya," angguk Momo cepat. "Bahkan ketika aku sedang sendiri, tidak sedang berjalan dengan siapapun, aku akan terus terpikir akan dia, menyebabkan aku melihat kebanyakan orang yang berpapasan denganku adalah dirinya."

Hibiya menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan.

"Kenapa memangnya, hm, Amamiya Hibiya?"

Hibiya berdiri ketika bahunya terangkat. Dia menggeleng lagi untuk menegaskan bahwa dia tak berniat untuk memperpanjang topik sampai dia terpojok oleh ocehan Momo nantinya. "Toilet," dia beranjak.

Hibiya bahkan menemukan seorang remaja yang dia lihat sebagai Momo ketika dia masuk ke lorong kecil tempat bilik-bilik yang dia tuju berada. Anak perempuan itu sampai mengernyitkan keningnya karena Hibiya memandanginya seakan dia adalah kriminal.

Bahkan, dia melihat Momo lagi ketika dia keluar. Dia cepat-cepat membuang muka sambil mendengus.

"Hei, Hibiya, kenapa melihatku dengan jijik begitu?"

Hibiya termenung sesaat. Oh, yang kali ini benar-benar Momo, sosok yang bukan tipuan.

Momo terkekeh di sampingnya, kemudian menarik lengan Hibiya. Andai dia bisa, dia ingin mengacak rambut Hibiya. Sekarang tidak semudah itu lagi. Dia sedikit mendongak ketika berbicara, "Di dalam ada tisu, kenapa kau membiarkan sebelah wajahmu basah?"

Hibiya menahan napas, Momo tidak pernah memperhitungkan soal jarakkah?

Tangan Momo menyekanya dengan lembut dan basah itu terusir dengan mudah.

"Aku ke dalam dulu," Momo meninggalkannya. Tangan mereka lepas begitu saja. Hibiya tak bergerak dan membiarkan dia menjadi seperti orang bodoh yang memandangi lantai.

Hibiya lanjut berjalan dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku. Lorong dari toilet sampai ke bagian utama kafe terasa begitu panjang dan ada begitu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, dengan cepat maupun lambat, sambil mengobrol maupun memandang kosong pada udara dengan bibir terkatup. Hibiya berjalan dengan hati-hati, memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan salah melihat orang sebagai Momo lagi dan langsung mencium orang itu ketika dia berjalan ke bangkunya kembali.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: hai maaf ini older!hibiya lagi karena hei come on mari bayangkan shota manis kayak hibiya nanti gedenya pasti ikemen—(oh seharusnya saya menaruh peringatan bahwa a/n ini sebaiknya diskip saja)


End file.
